Bearing cages are well known for retaining rolling elements in bearing assemblies. Known types of bearing cages include thrust bearing cages and sigma-type bearing cages, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,170 and DE 102008018291. Known box cage designs require two stamped pieces that are manufactured in separate formation steps. These two stamped cage pieces must be precisely aligned during assembly, which makes production expensive. Other known cage designs, such as sigma cages, do not provide sufficient guidance for the rolling elements, and the rolling elements are therefore prone to tilting during operation.
It would be desirable to provide a cage for rolling elements that is relatively simple to manufacture and provides guidance for the rolling elements to prevent tilting.